


[all树]浴室汹涌

by leaf_evak



Category: Hokuto Matsumura, Jesse - Fandom, Juri Tanaka, Shintaro Morimoto - Fandom, SixTONES (Band), Taiga Kyomoto - Fandom, Yugo Kochi
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 现实向设定 ，all树文，一次整蛊成就一次意乱情迷
Kudos: 1





	[all树]浴室汹涌

刚刚举行完演唱会的六筒，澡都还没洗就聚集在了摄影机的播放器前面，聚精会神地盯着播放器的显示屏，似乎在等待着什么，显示器上显示的是一个6平方米方方正正的浴室，浴室里挂满了各种性用用品。  
在显示屏前坐着的人里面独独少了一个人的身影——田中树。

高地交叉着手臂说：“万一Juri不走进这个浴室怎么办？”  
杰西开口道：“放心吧，其他浴室已经贴上了在维修的标志，Juri不得不走进这个浴室。”  
六筒正在制作这次con碟的特典内容——整蛊田中树。  
举行了2~3小时的演唱会，田中树拖着略有些疲惫的身体来到浴室，想借着洗热水澡把身上的汗液和疲惫冲洗干净，然后清清爽爽舒舒服服地回家。  
“快，快，juri来了，来了”

看着田中树走向设定好的浴室，五个人往显示器坐得更近一点了。  
田中树一打开浴室的门，整个人呆住了，浴室里挂满了各种各样的性爱用品，田中树退后了几步，关上门，可能是自己打开的方式不对，又看了看旁边的浴室，都挂上了在维修的标志，又一次打开了那扇浴室门，还是和前几分钟看到的一样。田中树虽然有些疑惑，还是走了进去，这哪是浴室，这简直就是情趣用品贩卖店，见过的没见过的性爱用品挂满了屋子。田中树四周仔细打量着一番，看有没有摄影头。虽然这次摄影头隐藏得很好，但是还是被田中树给发现了，但是他没有立即戳穿，只是鬼魅地一笑，该配合你的演出我可不能视而不见。

田中树像什么都没有发生的一样，边脱衣服边说：“今天好累呀。”衣服一件一件地被脱地精光，打开淋浴的水龙头，水从蓬头倾泻而出，打湿了身体，热气在空气中逐渐弥漫开来。田中树把沐浴露倒在打泡网上搓出丰富的泡沫，缓慢地沿着身体的轮廓涂抹在身体上，动作像极了三级片里女主洗澡的样子，这哪是洗澡啊，这分明是勾引啊。“想要整蛊我，我反过来整蛊你们”田中树在心里嘀咕着。但是这次田中树错了，反整蛊错了，因为事情开始往着他从未想到过的方向发展着。

本来还有些叽叽喳喳的监控室里，开始变得安静起来，气氛也变得有些诡异。显示器里田中树开始套弄自己下体，虽然看得不是很清楚，但是能听到田中树故意发出的哼哼唧唧的声音。成员里已经有人开始吞口水了，杰西把手插在裤兜里，隐蔽式地抓着自己的下体。田中树顺手拿了旁边放着的男性生殖假体，放在自己的嘴边，对着隐藏的摄像头装模做样地用舌头舔舐着。

杰西“啪——”地拍了一下桌子，冲出了监控房，“砰——”地一声推开了浴室门，田中树被突如其来的闯入吓到了，手上的假下体都吓得掉在了地上，杰西没有给田中树丝毫的反应时间，也不在意会被淋湿，踩过掉在地上的假下体，把田中树直接按在墙上。  
“jess，你干嘛啊？”田中树挣扎着，可是越挣扎，杰西按得越用力。  
杰西单手快速地解开自己的皮带，拉开拉链，掏出下体，随手拿着摆放在浴室里的润滑剂涂抹在田中树的穴口。  
“喂，喂，喂，Jess不要啊”  
杰西丝毫不理会田中树，猛地一顶把性器插入到田中树的体内，田中树痛地叫出了声来，因为穴口没有得到很好的扩张，感觉下面像被撕裂了一样。  
“干什么，干你呀，这是你在那里挑逗勾引付出的代价。”  
“你轻一点，轻一点，很痛。”

杰西放缓了速度，减轻了力度，由于没有做好充分的前戏，下体在体内带来的摩擦感，加上每次进入进出伴随的撕裂感，夹杂着快感一遍一遍冲击着田中树，田中树握紧了拳头，皱紧了眉头，痛感想让杰西停下来，与此同时带来的快感又想让杰西继续，这种矛盾的情绪堵在喉咙里，不知道该喊停还是该喊快，最后脱口而出的只有“嗯--嗯--啊--啊”的叫喊声。

在监控房里，监视器里传出的田中树的叫喊声逐渐掩盖过了淋浴的水声，“哗啦啦”的水声从原本的主角退变成背景音乐。在屏幕上，一个赤裸的男人被一个穿戴整齐的男人后入着，衣服和发梢都被打湿，在周围性爱用品的烘托下，这怎么看怎么都像是GV。四个男人坐在屏幕前观看着，就像是大学时代一个寝室的聚集在电脑前看AV一样。聚精会神，目不转睛，只有不断吞口水的声音暴露着他们逐渐显露的欲望。四个男人互相望了望对方，像是在确认某种信号，然后非常默契地起身向浴室走去。

来到浴室口的时候，杰西正好在做着最后的冲刺，抱紧了田中树的腰部，让衔接处贴得更加紧密，顶得更加深入，加快了速度和力度，杰西在高潮的边缘大声叫喊着，和着田中树的叫喊声此起彼伏。  
“我要射了，我要射了”在说完的当口，白色的液体全都射入了田中树的体内，于此同时田中树已经硬朗的下体也射了出来，射出的精液一部分沾在了墙上，一部分顺着水流流向了下水道。

田中树用手撑住墙，努力不让自己倒下去。这时一双手揽过田中树的腰，成为了他不倒下的支撑点，“哗啦啦”的水声也被关停了，田中树以为这场闹剧就到此结束了，没想到后颈突然有一种被软体滑过的感觉，像是舌头，本来想往后看是谁，结果却被迎面而来的松村北斗吻住了嘴唇，舌头伸进田中树的口腔里，触碰到他的舌尖，田中树的舌头在躲闪，北斗却随着他舌头的移动轨迹追逐着，逃离不开。不知道是因为北斗的深吻加上后颈不知道是谁在舔舐，还是因为窗口的风吹过他尚未干还带着水珠的身体，田中树打了一个颤抖，想要推开前后的夹击，却被背后的人用绳子反捆住了乱晃的双手。这操作，背后的人应该是绳师高地吧，正这样想着，左胸口的乳头突然被人含住，刚刚才射过的下体也被人含住，在这样的几重刺激下，喉咙发出了“呜呜呜”的声音。

田中树不再反抗，像是溺水之人，刚刚还想拼命挣扎，现在却心甘情愿地沉入这名为情欲的海洋。田中树和北斗交换着深吻，舌头在口腔中互相缠绕，北斗的唇离开时都拉出了丝，田中树向北斗伸了伸头表示还想要，北斗笑了笑，用手扶过田中的树的后脑勺，更加深情地吻了起来。  
高地沿着树后颈和背部的线条一路舔舐又轻吻下去，刚刚用过沐浴露的田中树，带有一种芳香，像是水果的味道，高地觉得自己舔舐的不是肉体，而是口可的水果，亲到臀部时，还轻轻咬了一口田中树富有弹性的屁股。  
前面慎太郎用舌尖上下拨动着微微凸起的乳头，像是在撩拨又像是在挑逗，又用舌尖乳晕在周围画着圈，一口含住吸吮着，还时不时发出“啪唧——啪唧——”的声音。松村北斗一路亲下来，占领着另一边的乳头。

京本大我跪着浴室的地板上，抓住田中树的双腿，用口含住他越来越硬的下体，柔软的舌头给予了无限温柔的抚慰，不断舔舐着龟头，像是在舔舐着蛋糕上的奶油，给予着充分的性刺激。  
田中树能被占领的地方都被占领了，感觉自己的每个细胞都在受着刺激，都想要发出淫叫声，前后都受着攻击，这样的性事是从未体验过的，仿佛置身于云端。不断发出哼哼唧唧的声音，依稀可以听清他在说好爽。  
因为刚刚被杰西上过，后穴在杰西插入下已经得到了扩张，高地不需要再额外做扩张，带上避孕套，涂抹上润滑液，一顶插入到田中树的后穴里。“嗯啊——”田中树又叫出了声，这次叫得比上次还高昂，这一顶还把田中树的下体更加深入进了大我的口腔里，像是进入了狭窄又柔软的通道，让田中树想直接射出来。高地“啪——啪——”地深顶着，把头埋在田中树的后背，踹着粗气。  
在着无数的性刺激的交替中，田中树率先射了出来，射进了京本大我的嘴巴里，大我擦了擦残留在嘴角的精液，从旁边的浴台上拿了一包避孕套，走到了高地旁，乖巧地等着，自己的下体可还硬得发胀。  
高地加快了速度，越来越快，喘气声了越来越粗，在射出来的一瞬间达到了顶峰，高地用手捏住避孕套的边缘，从田中树的体内退了出来。  
田中树刚刚感觉自己的后穴被空出来，就马上又被填满，京本大我已经迫不及待地顶了上去，一顶进去，京本大我就发出了娇喘声音，俯在田中树的耳旁说：“你的前面和后面都好美味。”说完还咬了一下耳垂。  
京本大我一进去就开始疯狂地加速运动，不像前两位一样前期还是有节奏的运动，因为他真的实在忍不住了，下体胀得发慌。

田中树以为高地完后自己可以稍微休息，没想到来了一个更猛烈的，就像坐过山车，翻过一个旋转之后，正要舒一口气，又来一个更刺激幅度更大的翻滚旋转。  
刚刚才射过的下体，现在又逐渐硬起来了，人到底有多少精液可以射出来。被京本大我含过的下体，现在又被高地接棒含住，而北斗在温柔地舔舐轻吻着树的肉体。

京本大我比刚开始还要更加用力地加速深顶着，田中树感觉自己的意识已经模糊分裂，什么都想不了，只剩下性、兴奋和不断攀升的快感，感觉自己的每个细胞都在被操。  
京本大我高潮射出后，慎太郎和松村北斗都想上，经过猜拳，慎太郎先上，慎太郎站在背后挽过田中树的腰，解开绑住田中树双手的绳子，让田中树可以从前面抱住松村北斗，以防摔倒下去，田中树已经精疲力尽到需要两个人扶住才能站稳。  
慎太郎一顶，太猛了，太猛了，每个成员都好猛，经历过这一番翻云覆雨混乱激励的性事，田中树感觉自己半年内都可以不用做爱了。  
慎太郎在田中树的体内快速地进入进出，随着慎太郎的节奏，田中树的身体也轻微地摇晃着。被四个成员插入过，后穴口已经明显开始发红。  
慎太郎和田中树一起到了高潮射了出来，田中树的精液明显比之前少了，再射就真的射不出来了。

慎太郎将自己的下体拔出来后，田中树都瘫痪在松村北斗的怀里，北斗用力抱住他，在经历几次高潮后，树整个人都在微微颤抖，显得娇弱又无助，谁能想到一两个小时前他还在舞台上帅气得唱着rap呢。原本清洗过的身体，现在不是被汗液就是被成员的唾液附着着。

北斗吻了吻还有点湿润未干的粉色发梢说到：“juri，就我没上了，我们下次来我家我们单独来一次”北斗其实想上的，但是看到田中树瘫成这样，不忍心再来一次，怕自己再来，田中树真的就要交代在这个浴室里了。田中树也不太知道松村北斗说了啥，就微弱地嗯了一声。  
这时杰西换好了一身干的衣服，站在浴室的门口：“这次的特典要雪藏了。”  
慎太郎说：“可以全部打上马赛克，做消音处理。”  
“你是想让饭用看到满屏马赛克的特典，用碟砸死我们吗？”  
高地说“换一个，换一个，重新规划一个特典的方案。”  
京本大我附和着“对，对，对，还是重新规划一个。”  
说着说着五个人就抱着田中树走出了浴室。  
–––––––––––––––––––————————  
完


End file.
